


Moonlight Sonata

by artsmsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prince Jean Kirstein, prince - Freeform, prince AU, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmsh/pseuds/artsmsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a prince and may or may not have feelings for his life long personal servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

Jean was walking back to his room after an evening full of dancing with royals and aristocrats he wouldn't care to remember. In the moon lit hallway he saw a figure standing next to his door and it made his heart melt. The servant standing at the door didn’t seen to notice the prince's presence until the prince was nearly to the door. 

“Hello.” 

The boy leaning against the wall turned to look at the prince “How was the ball?”. Ignoring the question Jean opened his door and signaled for his servant to enter. The servant did as he was told. 

Jean walked over and collapsed on his bed letting back feel the soft sheets. He stared up at the ceiling full of gold details and patterns he could never seem to understand. “It was awful Marco, hated every minute of it.”

“It could not have been that bad your highness.”

The prince’s face contorted in disgust as he sat up on one arm to look at his freckled servant who was standing a few feet from the bed. “Not that bad. You only say that because you aren't allowed to attend them. Besides you don’t have dance with girls constantly looking at you like the only thing you are is your title and I had ordered you not to call me that when we are alone.” 

“I am sorry.” Marco said looking a little abashed. “I wouldn’t mind dancing with them if the opportunity came up.”

The prince laughed “You wouldn’t mind dancing. I bet you don’t even know how to dance.”

Marco strode over to Jean and presented his hand waiting for Jean to take it but Jean just stared at it and then met Marco’s gaze. “What?” Jean asked gesturing to Marco’s outstretched hand. 

“Dance with me.” Marco said flatly but there was the smallest hint of red in his cheeks.

“Are you being serious.”

“Yes Jean I am being very serious.” Marco said as a smirk spread across Marco’s lips knowing challenging the prince’s pride would get him to do nearly anything. “What are you afraid you will step on my feet and trip.” At that Jean got off the bed with a huff and deliberately not taking Marco’s hand.

“So who’s leading?” The prince asked looking out the window. Hearing the faint music coming from the ballroom. 

Marco rubbed the back of his neck “You of course since who could challenge a prince for dominance in a dance.”   
Jean turned back to Marco and bowed then outstretched his hand for the freckled boy to take. Marco took his hand and let his other arm rest on Jean’s shoulder. Jean looked up to met the taller boy’s eyes and his heart started to race. He slid his arm around Marco’s waist pulling them closer. He could hear Marco’s breath but still couldn’t look away from those dark eyes. 

“Um Jean.. Dancing involves moving.”

The prince shook his head looking down “Oh, uh sorry.” He started by a slow waltz testing the waters and Marco followed with ease. 

After a while Marco let his eyes drift closed letting the prince lead them around the room trusting him and that’s when his foot stepped on Jean’s. “I am sorry.” Marco said slightly embarrassed.

“Well maybe if you kept your eyes open you wouldn’t step on me. Am I honestly that boring to you?”

“What? No! Of course not your highness it’s just that I felt calm and didn’t feel the need to use my eyes and I am sorry I should have been paying attention.”

“What did I say about calling me that?”

“I am sorry.”

“And will you stop saying sorry, it’s starting to annoy me.”

“Sorry.” Marco said barely a whisper not looking at the prince.

Jean stopped their movement. “Stop apologizing.”

“Sorry..oh um sorry...um okay.”

Jean just smiled seeing Marco try and failing to stop apologizing and found it cute. “Marco you look like you are about to bolt. Are you alright?” Marco didn’t look at him nor respond. “Marco." 

Marco still looking away responded “No your highness I am not alright.” That stung a little. Biting his lip Jean asked “Did I do something to upset you.” Marco turned to face him “What no it’s just that i like…” the sentence only halfway uttered and the rest of it died on his lips. Jean was concerned and still very much aware of their handheld together and how he was holding Marcos back close to him but he also noticed even with the dim light of the moon that Marco was red. Also that they were practically sharing breath at this point and that Marco was staring into his eyes. Too close was all the prince could think and yet he wasn’t close enough.

He knew he felt affection towards the servant boy for a long time. Always valuing his thoughts and opinions though he didn’t much care what others thought. They practically grew up together though their roles were very different. When Jean was around 5 or so he would beg his parents to let Marco stay and in order to keep the child from throwing a fit they let him keep Marco as a playmate. Over the years Marco became a personal servant doing what every Jean ordered.

The prince was nervous but felt the need to say something before ether of them pulled away.

“If I ordered you to kiss me would you?”

Marco just stared at the prince eyes going wide and unsure if his ears had failed him. His face going bright red. “What?”

“Nothing” Jean grumbled embarrassed and ashamed that he had even asked such a silly question. He looked away and dropping his hand leaving them to feel so empty without Marcos embrace. Jean moved away too quickly for Marco to really respond and walked to the window that faced the entrance. He gazed at the moon not bothering to look at the many carriages of the guests who were downstairs getting drunk. The moon was almost full he noted so bright and beautiful. Marco came to stand next to him. Jean felt a finger press against his hand asking permission and he admitted it letting their fingers intertwine. Jeans face had turned a little red as well but only got worse as he heard Marco say “I would.” 

Jean turned to met Marcos soft endearing expression. Letting his free hand roam across Marcos cheek and looking at his lips wetting his own. Then they met halfway. Lips so soft and sweet as moons light.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am. I drew prince Jean and was like hey that would be a cute au. Then writes a oneshot in one sitting so i hope its alright.


End file.
